Luz y Sombra en Teikô: ShadowSide
by Eatbook' Hoshi-Sora
Summary: Al encontrarse de pronto en el pasado y convertido en una chica, Kuroko decide que esto es una segunda oportunidad para evitar que todo fuera mal. Aún así, por accidente Kagami y Takao acuden a Teikô, y de alguna manera Himuro también. Queriendo evitar lo que ocurrió, Kuroko jugará pese a ser una chica, y abrirá los ojos de los Kisekis antes de que los cierren a la realidad. HIATUS
1. Prólogo 1 El pasado, de nuevo

**Notas iniciales:**

 **Resumen rápido:** Al encontrarse de pronto en el pasado y convertido en una chica, Kuroko decide que esto es una segunda oportunidad para evitar que todo fuera mal. Aún así, sin querer acaba provocando que Kagami y Takao acudan a Teikô, y tras hacer un plan para "salvar a todos", acaba encontrando y convenciendo a Himuro también. De esta manera, no sólo una sombra, sino tres sombras y una luz demasiado brillante estarán en Teikô intentando evitar la tragedia que llevó a todos a un gran sufrimiento. Aún así, sólo Kuroko sabe de ello.

 **Advertencias:** Kuroko se convierte en una chica al ir al pasado (o más bien universo paralelo), Kuroko parece causar atracción natural hacia su "yo" mujer en los demás de manera que al inicio parecerá que sólo van a por "ella", posible harem y peleas durante varios capítulos. Habrá alguna que otra descripción leve del cambio en el cuerpo de una mujer en su entrada a la adolescencia, además no seguirá exactamente al pie de la letra lo dicho en manga y anime pues desde que el propio Kuroko es ahora chica, todo cambia. Aún así, jugará baloncesto. Pese a que no les corresponde cronológicamente, Takao, Himuro y Kagami también estarán en Teikô.

 **Parejas:** No habrán parejas en sí hasta muy avanzado el fanfic, pero sí habrá fanservice y leves Todos x Kuroko (más notable en Kagami, Aomine, Akashi, Kise y Takao), y algún que otro fanservice yaoi (que puede acabar en pareja) TakaMido y MuraHimu -al igual que MuraAka, AkaMido, AoKise y demás ya típicas-

* * *

 **Capítulo 1- Prólogo... El pasado, de nuevo.**

Kuroko Tetsuya sonrió para sí mismo. Se sentía realizado, acababa de cumplir su sueño. "Ser los mejores de Japón." En medio de la calle, se giró para mirar a sus compañeros. Hyuuga-san, Kiyoshi-san, Izuki-san, Tsuchida-san, Koganei-san, Mitobe-san, Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun, Fukuda-kun... Y Kagami-kun, su luz. Éste último notó la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa, igual o más feliz que Kuroko. Juntos, habían cumplido su objetivo.

Aún así, cuando llegó a su casa, Kuroko pensó en lo que todos habían tenido que sufrir. Incluso pensó en el sufrimiento de Akashi-kun, que lo llevó al extremo de cambiar lugares con su segunda personalidad. ¿Cómo debía sentirse ahora...? En realidad Kuroko lo sabía, pues él había vivido la derrota muchas veces.

Se estiró en la cama, pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Las lágrimas de sus excompañeros, las expresiones de derrota, y también recordó sus sonrisas. Las sonrisas de cuando acababan de empezar el segundo año en Teiko, el tiempo que pasaron juntos sin preocuparse de nada aparte de su amor por el deporte que compartían, el baloncesto.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió. ¿Qué habría pasado si él supiera lo que iba a pasar? ¿Lo habría podido evitar? Seguramente sí.

Por un instante, deseó haberlo sabido. Haber conocido el futuro de antemano.

Con ese pensamiento, cerró los ojos.

* * *

El sonido de la alarma. Buscó su teléfono con los ojos cerrados y lo abrió para comprobar la hora tras apagar la alarma.

Se quedó congelado mirando la pantalla. Ese no era su fondo de pantalla actual. También, ahora que estaba más despierto, recordó que su alarma era distinta.

Notó una desagradable incomodidad recorriéndole. Creyendo que eran sólo ganas de ir al baño, se levantó poco a poco de la cama. Sus pies no tocaron el suelo tan rápido como recordaba, ¿y qué tipo de pijama llevaba...? No recordaba tener ningún pijama como éste... Era un camisón, y bajo éste al menos tenía su... ¿Uh? Al levantarse la parte de abajo del camisón, vio que llevaba un pantalón corto y azul claro, y debajo de éste notaba que tenía una ropa interior que era muy distinta al tipo que él usaba... ¿Por qué las costuras se notaban tanto? Ahora sí entrando en pánico, se levantó de golpe, entendiendo de pronto de dónde venía la incomodidad al sentir "algo" faltar con el movimiento.

Corrió hacia el baño, y lo que vio en el espejo lo asustó.

Kuroko Tetsuya gritó.

\- Tetsuya, ¿estás bien?

Su abuela dio unos golpecitos en la puerta, sin abrir ya que el peliceleste acababa de cerrarla al oír sus pasos.

\- E-estoy bien.

¡Oh por ****! ¿¡Qué le pasaba a su voz!? ¡Era aguda! ¡Como la de una...!

Interrumpió ese pensamiento mientras volvía a mirar al espejo.

Quien le devolvió la mirada no fue él, Kuroko Tetsuya de Seirin, sino una chica de cabello azul claro alborotado (le llegaba a los hombros), ojos azul celeste bien abiertos y expresión de pánico. No debía de tener más de doce años, pensó, hasta recordar que él siempre había parecido algo más joven de lo que... Miró el teléfono que tenía en la mano, consultando la fecha. Esta vez pudo reprimir el grito.

Era casi 4 años antes. Vacaciones, unas semanas antes de que empezara en Teikô.

¿¡Qué estaba pasando!?

\- Obasan. -habló, sabiendo que su abuela aún estaba detrás de la puerta- ¿Recuerdas dónde dejé mi peine? Mi cabello está peor que de costumbre.

Con eso, quiso hacerle pensar que el grito había sido por el cabello. No pareció muy convencida, pero su abuela le dijo que el desayuno ya casi estaba y lo (la) dejó solo (sola).

Tetsuya estaba aterrado. Se aseguró de cerrar con pestillo el baño y se quitó la ropa, mirándose en el espejo. Descubrió que tenía pechos. No eran tan grandes como los de Momoi-san, pero tenían el tamaño justo como para casi caber en su mano, pues tembloroso los tocó para comprobar que eran reales. Observó también el resto de su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su entrepierna. Iba a ser un gran problema ir al baño, y ni hablar de lavarse... debería buscar e informarse en internet mientras este extraño sueño o lo que sea que estaba viviendo continuara.

Sólo con pensar en despertarse de golpe y contarle sobre esto a Kagami-kun, sonrió. Sería divertido ver su cara cuando se imaginara a Kuroko como una chica. Intentando no pensar demasiado en ello, se dio una ducha rápida y tras arreglarse de alguna manera (dio gracias a que su "yo" de este mundo usaba tops deportivos en vez del típico sostén) bajó a desayunar.

Siendo que era prácticamente primavera, vestía una camiseta holgada blanca de manga media con unos tirantes azules de interior, y un pantalón azul claro hasta las rodillas. A cada paso que daba notaba la ropa interior y, pese a que el inicio le había parecido incómoda, era mejor que no llevar nada. Debía admitir que era suave y tras unos minutos se olvidaba de ello...

Comió el desayuno con lentitud, casi en las nubes, pensando en qué debería hacer. ¿Y si en este universo todos eran chicas y podía jugar baloncesto siendo una chica en un equipo femenino? Sería algo extraño, pero tenía curiosidad en cómo sería Kagami-kun como chica... pero pese a intentar imaginarlo, sólo podía ver al Kagami-kun de siempre con el cabello largo. Seguramente esas cejas eran la mayor parte del problema, una chica no se dejaría las cejas así...

Cuando terminó de comer, se puso a investigar para ver posibles diferencias entre su "mundo" y este. No encontró demasiadas, aparte de la cantidad de productos que supuestamente eran suyos (champú especial, acondicionador, desodorante "roll-on con fragancia intensa, chispeante y juvenil", dos peines distintos, maquillaje suave). Sobre su familia, su abuela y sus padres seguían viviendo ahí, pero sus padres estaban en un viaje de un mes que habían ganado en un sorteo (tal como ocurrió en el pasado-otro mundo) de manera que en casa sólo estaba su abuela. Kuroko entonces buscó en los álbumes de fotos (a su abuela le encantó hablarle de cada fotografía pues pensó que Tetsuya estaba nostálgica -nostálgico-) y encontró a su amigo, Ogiwara-kun. Él sí era aún un chico pese a ser otro mundo, y recordaba esas fotografías en las que lo único que cambiaba era que en vez de un niño Tetsuya era una niña. Incluso las poses, las sonrisas y las situaciones en las que se habían tomado eran las mismas.

Aliviado de ver que tal vez la única gran diferencia era que Kuroko Tetsuya aquí es una chica, le dijo a su abuela que iba a dar un paseo y salió a caminar por el barrio.

* * *

Todo era tal como lo recordaba, de manera que pronto se tranquilizó. Entonces, sin darse cuenta, acabó enfrente una cancha de baloncesto. Recordaba haber jugado alguna vez ahí con Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun, tanto en tiempos de Teikô como más tarde. Fue entonces que se quedó embobado (embobada) al ver justamente a Aomine Daiki, tan joven como lo recordaba en su primer año, cuando se conocieron, jugando contra unos chicos. También localizó a Momoi Satsuki, la amiga de infancia de éste y la chica que aparentemente estaba enamorada de él (Kuroko no era tan lento), sentada en un banco mirándolos con una sonrisa. Tetsuya entonces, justo cuando iba a irse, reconoció a una de las personas que jugaban contra Aomine.

¿Cómo era posible no reconocerlo?

Kagami Taiga jugaba sonriendo como nunca, Aomine era superior a él, por bastante, pero parecía pasarlo bien. Kuroko no entendía cómo ellos dos no recordaban esto, que se habían conocido años antes, aunque era posible que fuera cosa del universo paralelo. O que ambos son algo tontos y no recuerdan las caras de todas las personas con las que se enfrentan.

Aún así, le sorprendía que Momoi no se acordara... a no ser que durante todo el juego estuviera mirando sólo a Aomine. Después de todo, en ese tiempo, el talento de Kagami-kun no había despertado y parecía un jugador normal.

Los observó desde lejos, hasta que el partido terminó con una victoria fácil de Aomine. Los chicos se despidieron sin necesidad de decirse sus nombres, y todos se fueron excepto Kagami Taiga.

Kuroko observó en silencio por unos momentos antes de acercarse.

\- Ah, ha sido un buen partido. -murmuraba el pelirrojo, para sí mismo- Tanto que olvidé preguntarle su nombre... Bah, supongo que ya me lo encontraré de nuevo.

\- Si quieres, puedo decirte a qué secundaria irá.

Había hablado sin pensar. De verdad. No estaba planeando nada, sólo quería ver a este Kagami joven sonreír más. Al oír una voz desconocida, Kagami buscó alrededor hasta localizar a Kuroko, y se acercó a él (ella) con curiosidad.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? -le preguntó, mirándolo (mirándola) a los ojos.

\- Los he oído antes hablando de ello. -le respondió con facilidad, mentía con tal fluidez que no se notaba- Irán a Teikô. No está muy lejos de aquí.

\- Teikô, ¿eh? -repitió Kagami, haciendo una sonrisa de las suyas- Gracias, eh, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Pero cuando se giró, Kuroko ya no estaba.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, el prólogo tendrá tres partes ya que es algo largo. Esta es la primera parte, en la que Kuroko comete un error fatal (o no tan fatal, pero todos sabemos que no debió haberle hablado a Kagami... ¿o sí?), la semana que viene publicaré la segunda parte.

Pd, sí, al darse cuenta de su error, Kuroko huyó.(?) (¡Kagami ha usado "Preguntar Nombre"! ¡Kuroko Salvaje ha usado Misdirection y ha huido!(?)

Hay una historia paralela a esta, con el mismo título pero siendo LightSide, donde Kagami (sin ser chica, eso sería demasiado para él) también acaba en el pasado y va a Teikô queriendo arreglar las cosas. Esa también se actualiza cada viernes. Procuraré actualizarlas con unas horas de diferencia cada una, dentro de "mi" viernes (son sólo las 23:35 porque estaba releyendo el capítulo(?)

Espero vuestros reviews y follows-

 **¡Próxima actualización el día 12 de Mayo!**


	2. Prólogo 2 Dos sombras más

**Notas iniciales:**

¡Gracias por los Followers y Favoritos! Este no ha tenido reviews como su paralelo, "LightSide", pero supongo será porque no es enteramente yaoi/fanservice yaoi? (?) (¿O será porque más gente _hama_ a Kagami y por eso prefieren el LightSide? XD)

Kuroko puede parecer algo fuera de personaje, pero mi teoría es que alguien capaz de mantener una cara sin emociones es capaz de cambiar su expresión a capricho, por lo cual las sonrisas y demás que ocurren en este capítulo son escritas teniendo eso en mente. En cuanto a los otros dos, bueno, tengamos en cuenta lo adorable que es Kuroko con 13 (o 12?) años, y tengamos en cuenta las personalidades de esos dos... sí, yo creo que ayudarían a una chica realmente adorable si la ven en problemas. (No digo los nombres para no quitar emoción(?)

¡Disfrutad del capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2- Prólogo, parte 2, Dos sombras más**

Kuroko Tetsuya quería golpearse a sí mismo. ¿Y si cambiaba todo? ¿Y si con esto no se encontraba con Kagami-kun al entrar a Seirin...? Después de darse cuenta de su error, prácticamente había huido, caminando hacia un lejano 24h que estaba cerca de la estación. Compraría algún dulce y luego volvería a casa. Sí, eso haría...

O quería hacer, pero justamente los dulces que quería estaban en un estante superior. Se puso de puntillas intentando alcanzarlo, pero con el 1'55 que medía ahora era imposible llegar.

\- Ah, espera, lo cogeré por ti.

Un chico -cuya voz fue demasiado familiar- estaba a su lado con una escalera. Le sonrió subiendo en ella para después agarrar la bolsa de dulces y dársela.

\- Gracias. -Kuroko le agradeció en cuanto el chico bajó de la escalera.

Era un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules y una inconfundible sonrisa. No era mucho más alto que él. Además, se había dado cuenta de los problemas de Kuroko a simple vista...

Exacto, Takao Kazunari.

\- Oh, espera, parece que se te ha caído esto antes. -Takao se agachó para recoger un panfleto que seguramente se había caído del bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba Kuroko- Oh, es de una secundaria... ¿También harás primero como yo? -le preguntó, empezando conversación mientras le devolvía la escalera al encargado de la tienda- Estoy dudando a qué escuela ir ya que mis amigos se han mudado fuera, ¿tú ya has decidido?

\- Sí, iré a Teikô. -le respondió en tono calmado, pero levemente nervioso. No recordaba este encuentro.

\- Debe de ser una buena escuela... -murmuró el chico, mirando a Kuroko a los ojos unos segundos para después de pagar lo que había comprado (dulces del mismo tipo que los que Kuroko, pero de otro sabor) y dirigirse a la salida- Fue un placer, señorita.

Tras eso, le guiñó un ojo y salió de la tienda tan sonriente como siempre, empezando a tararear una canción.

Kuroko empezaba a temer haber hecho no solo un cambio, sino dos cambios en el "pasado". Tetsuya pagó los dulces y empezó a caminar pensando en lo que ocurría.

Quienes habían ayudado a cambiar realmente a los Kisekis no había sido sólo el sentimiento de derrota, sino sus compañeros de equipo y rivales.

A Kise lo había cambiado él mismo (Kuroko) al hacerle entender su forma de pensar al ganarle, a Midorima lo habían cambiado al derrotarlo, pero sobretodo había sido Takao-kun, su "sombra", quien lo había realmente cambiado. Para Aomine-kun había sido Kagami-kun, para Murasakibara-kun había sido Himuro-san. Para Akashi-kun, había sido el ganarle, pero ya a medio partido había vuelto en sí... ¿había sido él -Kuroko- o era el hecho de que todos le querían de vuelta?

Era como si, esta vez, el destino de este mundo quisiera que se evitara realmente todo, pero no los "encuentros". Entonces, sólo le faltaba encontrar a Himuro Tatsuya. Recordaba que era un año mayor que ellos, y alguna vez que habían hablado había sabido que en realidad había estado en Japón ya en esta época. Con eso en mente, se preguntó si encontrar a Himuro-san y hacerle entender de alguna manera que "Taiga" irá a Teikô... ¡pero ni siquiera sabía si Kagami-kun realmente iría! Con Takao-kun había tenido simplemente esa sensación.

Por eso, volvió a la cancha. Kagami-kun seguía ahí, ahora practicando solo. Kuroko se acercó procurando no entrar en su rango de visión, y entonces vio que de la bolsa de Kagami -la cual estaba medio abierta- se entreveían varios panfletos de escuelas. Había uno arriba de todos, que parecía haber sido marcado. Sintiendo su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido, Kuroko leyó fácilmente los dos kanjis del nombre. Teikô.

Confirmado por mente-simple-Kagami-kun que gracias a su tontería de decirle dónde iba Aomine-kun él iría a Teikô, Kuroko entonces notó que Kagami había dejado su teléfono al lado de la bolsa. Tras una mirada fugaz al pelirrojo, lo agarró y lo abrió. Si Himuro-san había viajado a Japón, tenía que tener al menos un mensaje de él diciéndole algo. Por mucho que estuvieran peleados por todo eso de « _You are my brother._ » y que Himuro-san no quiera ser rivales y hermanos al mismo tiempo -cosa que es una tontería-, sabía que querría ver a Taiga de nuevo.

Bajó entre los mensajes, encontrando varios en inglés (para su sorpresa, Kagami parecía estar en contacto con varios amigos de América), hasta llegar a Himuro Tatsuya. En efecto, en uno de los últimos mensajes de él, le había dado incluso su dirección por si Kagami prefería mandarle una carta en vez de hablar directamente.

Dejando todo tal como estaba, Kuroko se dirigió a la dirección que había apuntado en su propio teléfono. Si quería hacer las cosas bien, debería avanzar un poco el desenlace de la discusión de esos « _Bros_ ».

* * *

Al llegar a la dirección de casa de Himuro, Kuroko observó el lugar. Parecía acogedor. Se quedó delante y luego miró alrededor. Tan pendiente de la dirección, no había pensado en qué pasaría si se perdía. Después de esto debía volver a su propia casa...

\- Disculpa, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Siendo que Kuroko era la única persona en la desierta calle, seguramente fue fácil verle. Himuro Tatsuya acababa de volver de comprar -Tetsuya lo supo por las bolsas que llevaba- y miraba a la chica con curiosidad.

\- Sí, perdón, creo que me he perdido... -le explicó, manteniendo la calma- Intentaba llegar al lado de la estación, donde hay una tienda en la que venden un tipo de dulces que quería mi abuela. Ya fui a una pero no tenían los que ella quiere. -añadió, para explicar así el que ya llevara una bolsa- Creo que ya he pasado por aquí dos veces... -fingió desanimarse.

\- Oh, entonces, ¿si quieres te acompaño? -se ofreció el chico, para él Kuroko era una chica indefensa y sola que se había perdido y además era claramente menor que él, si no la ayudara se sentiría culpable.

\- Lo agradecería mucho. -se apresuró a responderle, mirándolo expresamente con ojos llenos de ilusión.

Sí, Kuroko podía quitar esa cara inexpresiva cuando le convenía.

De esta manera, unos minutos más tarde los dos caminaban en dirección a la estación.

\- Yo también me pierdo a veces, así que te entiendo... -empezó Himuro- Hace poco que he llegado a Japón, por lo que incluso estoy en pleno papeleo para apuntarme a una secundaria. Es difícil decidir ya que hay varias cerca.

\- Oh, ¿de dónde eres? -le preguntó Kuroko, fingiendo interés de manera eficiente mientras interiormente dudaba de si ésto iba a ser tan fácil- Y yo también casi acabo de escoger mi secundaria, empezaré primer curso.

\- ¿Sólo tienes un año menos que yo? -ahora el pelinegro se sorprendió pero se apresuró a responderle- Soy de América, Los Ángeles.

\- No parezco tan pequeña. -le respondió en un puchero, después de mostrar sorpresa al saber que era de América- ¿Qué cosas te gustan? ¿Algún deporte o actividad que te interese? Al buscar la secundaria apunté varias cosas de cada una, recuerdo las que más destacan... -le explicó, y entonces le hizo una sonrisa de esas agradables y bonitas- podría ayudarte a cambio de que me lleves hasta la estación. -le ofreció, y Himuro pareció estar de acuerdo.

\- Gracias. Pues, juego baloncesto. ¿Sabes de alguna escuela que tenga fama de tener un buen equipo?

Después de eso, fue realmente fácil. Ni hubo necesidad de nombrar a Kagami (pelirrojo alto que jugaba baloncesto y tenía cejas raras -así iba a describirlo-), sólo tuvo que nombrarle dos secundarias y comentar que Teikô parecía tener mejor fama y un mejor entrenamiento. Para cuando llegaron a la estación y se despidieron, Himuro Tatsuya estaba totalmente decidido a ir a Teikô.

Cuando volvió a su casa, Kuroko se metió a consultar en el ordenador. Se había encontrado con suficientes personas como para darse cuenta de que el único que se había convertido en chica era él. Por eso, si quería jugar baloncesto con ellos... debía buscar bien a fondo.

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

En cuanto a Himuro y Kagami, cuando hablen en inglés (porque no voy a quitar sus diálogos que deben ser en inglés cuando se encuentren, el destino tiene caprichos, pero no tantos) seguirá estando en inglés en el fanfic, pero en estas notas finales pondré la traducción de lo que digan para no interferir en el propio fanfic.

"You are my brother" significa "tú eres mi hermano" o más correctamente "eres mi hermano". Es una referencia al problema que tienen ellos dos, obviamente si habéis visto o leído Kuroko no Basuke ya sabéis de qué problema se trata. "Bros" es un acortamiento de "Brothers", es decir, "Hermanos"

Luego, ahora sí en las notas finales, quiero añadir que Tetsuya SÍ va a jugar con la GOM (los Milagros), y que pese a que el reglamento seguramente dice que una chica no puede jugar con los chicos en partidos oficiales y demás (busqué, lo juro, pasé dos días buscando sobre eso e incluso descargué un pdf larguísimo con las reglas del baloncesto), no va a esconder que es una chica. No es culpa suya si los rivales o árbitros no se dan cuenta... Obviamente los de Teikô sí se darían cuenta, por lo que sería un sinsentido el intentar hacerse pasar por chico (y ese pensamiento es de Kuroko).

 **El capítulo de LightSide será publicado en un rato** cuando haya acabado de releer y "seleccionar" las aprox 1.000 palabras.

Próximo capítulo (final del prólogo) será publicado el **19 de Mayo** : Capítulo 3- Prólogo, parte 3, Entrenamiento con la Luz


	3. Prólogo 3 Entrenamiento con la Luz

**Notas iniciales:**

¡Gracias por los reviews! Uno lo respondí por PM, aún así las cosas que sí puedo decir públicamente estarán en las notas finales.

Disfrutad de la última parte del prólogo~

Pd, a partir de aquí, a no ser que sean pensamientos sobre sí mismo, me referiré a Tetsuya en femenino.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3- Prólogo, parte 3, Entrenamiento con la Luz**

Cuando su abuela lo avisó para que bajara a comer, Kuroko Tetsuya ya tenía dolor de cabeza. No encontraba nada que negara a una chica el participar en un equipo y en partidos oficiales, pero tampoco encontraba nada que dijera que sí podía. Es decir, seguramente había una "norma no escrita" que decía que una chica no puede entrar en un equipo y competición donde todos son hombres. Aún así, a Kuroko Tetsuya le importaba poco, iba a participar aún si tenía que travestirse... y hablando de eso, recordaba los uniformes de Teikô. La falda era muy corta, y sólo de pensar en ponérsela se ponía nervioso. Se sentiría como si caminara desnudo...

\- Tetsuya, hoy estás en las nubes, ¿ha pasado algo? -le preguntó su abuela, mientras comían, mirando con preocupación a la chica.

\- Obaasan, ¿no has pensado nunca que las faldas de los uniformes son muy cortas?

Ante su pregunta, su abuela empezó a reír. Kuroko mantuvo la calma, no entendía dónde estaba la gracia, la verdad, pero esperó.

\- Me dijiste lo mismo hace una semana. -le dijo como si se lo recordara, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla pensando que su nieta no tenía remedio, a veces era tan olvidadiza..- Y cuando hicimos tu inscripción para la nueva secundaria, pedimos un uniforme con una falda un poco más larga de lo normal, no se negaron pues incluso han habido peticiones de faldas hasta los tobillos. Aunque no te dejé pedir de esas porque podrían reírse de ti.

\- Lo entiendo, Obaasan, lo acabo de recordar. -le mintió sonriéndole un poco, claramente aliviada a ojos de su abuela. Bien, ahora quedaba escoger una ropa interior no-llamativa en caso de que a Aomine-kun se le ocurriera mirar debajo. Aunque después le haría un Ignite-Punch si se atrevía a levantar su falda.

Después de eso, hablaron de las esperanzas de Tetsuya de unirse al club de baloncesto pese a ser una chica -al parecer su "yo" de aquí ya tenía esa intención- y su abuela le recordó, como siempre, que es mejor decir las cosas directas y tal como uno las piensa. Es decir, no inventarse excusas, ir tan directa que no tengan contra-argumentos.

Para poder hacer eso, debería entrenar primero.

* * *

Sus habilidades en baloncesto eran tan pobres como siempre. Perdía el balón, no encestaba, simplemente horrible. Recordando el pasado, se preguntó si debería esperar hasta finales del primer año para que Akashi-kun pensara que necesitaban un sexto hombre y lo descubriera. Sería horrible pasar por el infierno de nuevo.

Aunque esta vez ya sabía lo que hacer, no quería cambiar demasiadas cosas. Practicaría sus pases especiales en secreto, tal vez le iría bien buscar a Kise-kun en el periodo de tiempo que "presuntamente" estaría buscándole significado a las palabras de Akashi. Pero, el rubio era otro tema, él se unió en segundo curso. ¿Cómo hacer que se una en primero? ¿Tal vez hacer que viera a Aomine-kun antes? Recordaba haber oído más de diez veces la primera vez que lo vio, y cómo había decidido empezar a jugar baloncesto.

Tan centrada en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que un chico de cabello azul oscuro la observaba desde la entrada de la cancha, sonriendo levemente al verle poner tanto empeño.

\- Hey, no te había visto antes por aquí. -saludó, aguantando la risa porque con eso la peliceleste se sobresaltó y la pelota botó en su pie, de manera que rebotó de forma rara acabando al otro lado de la cancha.

\- Hola. -saludó Kuroko, simplemente, mientras iba a por la pelota usando esos segundos para calmarse interiormente. Era Aomine-kun, debía asegurarse de no echar nada a perder...

\- Estabas practicando muy centrada, no pude evitar quedarme a mirar. -le dijo Aomine, dejando su bolsa sobre el banco mientras se le acercaba- ¿Tienes mucho en que pensar?

\- No, justo acababa de llegar a una conclusión. -le respondió, mientras le pasaba la pelota casi por reflejo- He decidido hacer algo que será difícil de conseguir, pero al menos me gustaría intentarlo ya que hice una promesa.

\- Oh, ¿y qué has decidido? -el moreno tenía curiosidad, aunque interiormente se sorprendió por el pase. Fue tal vez algo corto, pero estaba a su altura favorita para recibir pases... ¿casualidad o instinto? Sonrió- Juega conmigo mientras hablamos, por cierto, soy Aomine Daiki.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya. -se presentó a su vez Kuroko, mientras se ponía en posición defensiva delante de la canasta- Es algo sobre el club de baloncesto de la secundaria donde iré, Aomine-kun.

\- Oh, ya veo -empezó, pero luego reaccionó-. ¡Un momento! ¿¡Tienes mi edad!? -cuando Kuroko rió un poco, se quedó embobado unos instantes antes de continuar hablando- ¿A qué secundaria irás?

\- A Teikô.

Ante esa respuesta, la sonrisa de Aomine se hizo mayor y pasó con gran facilidad a Kuroko para hacer un tiro de bandeja. Se giró para mirar a la chica misteriosa.

\- ¡Yo también iré a Teikô! -le dijo, como si quisiera explicar su creciente felicidad- Ah, ojalá estemos en la misma clase... -murmuró, para después recoger la pelota y pasársela- ¿Qué harás en nuestro club de baloncesto, Tetsu?

Tetsuya hizo una leve sonrisa al ser llamado así. No importaba el universo, lugar, tiempo o mundo, el apodo de Aomine-kun no cambiaría.

\- Quiero jugar como jugador en partidos oficiales pese a ser una chica.

Aomine se quedó con la boca abierta. Habría esperado cualquier cosa, como querer ser mánager, ayudante de los entrenadores o alguna cosa parecida, pero, ¿una chica pequeña como esta entre todos esos hombres, jugando? Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Kuroko pasó a su lado dribleando de forma realmente torpe hasta lanzar a canasta la pelota, que rebotó y fue recogida por Tetsuya pues Aomine no miraba.

\- ¿Aomine-kun?

\- Eh, ah, ¡eso es increíble! -exclamó el moreno, dando un paso hacia Tetsuya para ponerle las manos en los hombros- ¡Te apoyaré! ¡Lleguemos juntos a ser regulares, Tetsu!

\- No creo que llegue tan rápido como tú lo harás, Aomine-kun... -murmuró Kuroko, pero le sonrió y asintió la cabeza, añadiendo en un tono bastante más alto que el murmuro- Claro, Aomine-kun.

Sintió una sensación de dejá-vú. Sí, eso ya lo había vivido, al menos algo muy parecido, una de las muchas tardes que se había quedado a entrenar en el tercer gimnasio.

De esta manera, los días hasta inicio de curso pasaron, con Aomine y Kuroko jugando juntos en la cancha diariamente, Kuroko siguiendo un régimen de entrenamiento tan fuerte que se dormía al instante en que su cara rozaba el cojín.

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Os está gustando? Aunque apenas si acaba de terminar el prólogo XD

 **En respuesta a ambos reviews (de clarissart y SayumiRaikatuji**

Si mis cálculos no fallan, podréis ver cómo Tetsuya entra al equipo ya en el siguiente capítulo (o al menos cómo piensa hacerlo xD) Todos los chicos saldrán en el próximo cap, pero hasta ahora los que más interactuarán con Kuroko serán Kagami, Takao, Aomine, Himuro, y un poco Murasakibara, Akashi y Midorima (Nijimura y Haizaki también aparecen, obviamente). Kise también aparecerá, pero aún no entrará al equipo pues estará pendiente de otras cosas xD. Momoi también aparecerá pero no hará demasiado todavía, aún así ya he planeado varias escenas.

 **Avance** (porque me siento generosa, o más bien para celebrar el fin del prólogo(?)

Tetsuya se dirigió hacia el tablero que indicaba las clases en las que estaba cada uno. De nuevo, rezó interiormente para no tener unas combinaciones difíciles.

Clase A: Akashi Seijûrô, Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya

Clase B: Kise Ryôta, Midorima Shintarô, Takao Kazunari

Clase C: Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki

Clase D: Haizaki Shôgo, Murasakibara Atsushi

Bien, eran unas combinaciones un tanto... "peculiares".

 ** _LightSide será actualizado en un rato también._**

 **Próximo capítulo 26 de Mayo.**


	4. Inicio de curso

**Notas iniciales:**

¡Finalmente empezamos realmente! Disfrutad, ¡espero vuestras opiniones!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Inicio de curso**

Uno a uno, los milagros fueron llegando a Teikô. Tetsuya se había levantado realmente temprano ya que quería fijarse y verlos primero. El primero en llegar había sido Aomine junto a Momoi, no lo vieron ya que ella le insistía a "Dai-chan" que le dijera más sobre la chica con la que jugaba a baloncesto en la cancha y él le desviaba el tema pues sabía poco. Después, llegó Midorima Shintarô. Llevaba una guía telefónica (seguramente su lucky item del día), la cual cayó al suelo cuando un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules pasó corriendo a su lado. Era Takao, se disculpó rápido pero sin detenerse mientras aprovechaba los huecos entre la gente para no verse arrastrado por los reclutadores de los clubs. Kuroko sonrió levemente ante eso, seguramente su primera impresión debía ser mala en todos los universos... Entonces vio a Murasakibara Atsushi entrando, cargando varios dulces, siendo casi atacado por los reclutadores de los clubes deportivos. Kuroko recordaba levemente esa escena, pues él mismo había entrado más o menos cuando Midorima y Murasakibara, pese a que en ese momento no los conocía y no prestaba atención.

Después de Murasakibara, vio entrar a Kagami casi al mismo instante en que Kise Ryôta entraba, además un coche bastante caro se detuvo delante de la puerta. Akashi Seijûrô salió de éste, le aclaró al chófer que ya no sería necesario que lo llevara y cuando éste insistió en que eran órdenes de su padre, Akashi sonrió y dijo que al menos en la escuela le dejaran libertad. Tetsuya sintió un sabor amargo. Sabía que el padre de Akashi-kun era bastante estricto, seguramente el venir a Teikô era como salir de la prisión por unas horas... intentando no pensar más en eso, buscó rápidamente a Kagami con la mirada entre la gente pues acababa de ver a Himuro acercarse caminando tranquilamente. Si se encontraban ahí en medio, las cosas podrían ponerse tensas... Por suerte, Kagami ya no estaba a la vista. Interiormente agradeció que tuviera una altura más "normal" en este tiempo -seguía siendo bastante más alto que él(ella)- de manera que destacaba bastante menos que Murasakibara, el cual ya medía 1"85 o más.

Una vez comprobó que todos habían entrado -le pareció incluso ver al (futuro?) capitán, Nijimura Shûzô, pasando a su lado-, Tetsuya se dirigió hacia el tablero que indicaba las clases en las que estaba cada uno. De nuevo, rezó interiormente para no tener unas combinaciones difíciles.

 **Clase A:** Akashi Seijûrô, Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Clase B:** Kise Ryôta, Midorima Shintarô, Takao Kazunari

 **Clase C:** Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki

 **Clase D:** Haizaki Shôgo, Murasakibara Atsushi

Bien, eran unas combinaciones un tanto... "peculiares". Estaba en la misma clase que Kagami-kun y Akashi-kun. Que Takao-kun y Kise-kun estuvieran en la misma le aseguraba que la clase 1-B iba a ser la más animada. Sufría por los pobres de la clase D, tanto Haizaki-kun como Murasakibara-kun pueden ser bastante amenazadores sin darse cuenta... Aún así, no tenía tiempo que perder, debía darse prisa y tomar el lugar de atrás al lado de la ventana. Siendo que eran clases que ya había vivido, se conocía y sabía que después de los entrenamientos intensivos que haría cada mañana hasta conseguir subir al primer grupo del club de baloncesto, acabaría teniendo sueño en clase y cediendo. Subió las escaleras notando el dolor muscular por culpa de los entrenamientos, y a medio tramo recordó que llevaba falda. Miró detrás de sí rápidamente, como si quisiera encontrar a alguien mirando, pero no había nadie. Después de todo, pocos conseguían escapar esa muralla de personas que reclutaban para los clubes.

Llegó a la clase 1-A sin sorprenderse de ver que Akashi ya había tomado uno de los sitios de primera fila, caminó sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia y dejó su bolsa en el lugar de la esquina que tenía ventana. Siempre se sentaba en ese lugar a no ser que estuviera tomado, pensó, recordando su primer día en Seirin también. Sonrió levemente y abrió la ventana para mirar el patio. Fue entonces que los pocos alumnos que había se percataron de su presencia, algunos haciendo exclamaciones de sorpresa pues parecía haber aparecido de pronto.

Akashi miró con curiosidad a la chica peliceleste que observaba el patio con una pequeña sonrisa. De una sola mirada pudo saber que practicaba algún deporte, ya que se le notaban fuertes los músculos de las piernas. La miró preguntándose si sería atletismo, natación o alguno de esos deportes tan famosos entre las chicas. Cuando horas más tarde se enterara de que era baloncesto, se sentiría estúpido por no haberlo pensado -poco usual en él-.

En total contraste con el aura tranquila de la chica en la ventana, Kagami entró a la clase sin mirar a nadie y se dejó caer en un lugar cualquiera -delante de Kuroko, el destino lo ha vuelto a hacer- pensando en si iba a encontrar a ese chico peliazul que jugaba baloncesto pronto.

En la clase de al lado, Midorima Shintarô acababa de sentarse cuando un molesto pelinegro tomó el lugar a su derecha, que era prácticamente el centro de la clase. No se miraron más que un momento, y luego ambos dirigieron la mirada a la puerta cuando las chicas empezaron a murmurar sobre un rubio super guapo. Fue entonces cuando Kise llegó, calmó como pudo las preguntas sobre si era modelo (les respondió que estaba esperando respuesta de unas revistas a las que sus hermanas habían mandado fotos -demasiado sincero, dejó KO a las chicas con eso y su sonrisa-) y buscó un lugar en el que se asegurara no estar rodeado de chicas... es decir, al lado de Takao.

\- Hey, seremos compañeros por todo un año, presentémonos. -tomó la iniciativa el pelinegro, mirando a ambos lados mientras se balanceaba en la silla- Yo soy Takao Kazunari, ¿y vosotros?

\- Midorima Shintarô, nanodayo.

\- ¡Kise Ryôta! Encantado, Takao-kun.

Takao le sonrió a Kise al ser recibido con entusiasmo, y entonces se giró hacia Midorima. Ese "nanodayo" no se le había pasado, pero había otra cosa que le causaba curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -le preguntó, señalando el gran libro que tenía Midorima sobre su mesa.

\- ¿No lo ves? Es una guía telefónica, nanodayo. -le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Por qué llevas una guía telefónica...? -preguntó ahora Kise.

\- Es mi lucky item. Del horóscopo OhaAsa.

Takao estuvo apunto de caerse -seguía balanceándose con la silla- cuando dijo aquello. ¿¡Lucky Item!? ¿¡Horóscopo OhaAsa!? Se echó a reír a carcajada limpia mientras Kise lo miraba algo confundido, pero el rubio acabó riendo un poco también, contagiado.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, nanodayo? -pese a todo, el peliverde seguía con paciencia... aparentemente.

\- No me puedo creer que de verdad haya alguien que vaya cargando lucky items por todos lados... -murmuró Takao, parando de reír un poco- y lo he dejado pasar un poco, pero, ¿qué pasa con ese "nanodayo"? ¡Es super gracioso!

\- ¡Deja de reírte! -ahora sí, Midorima saltó, pero Takao no pareció echarse atrás, es más, siguió riendo. Kise empezaba a preocuparse de si iban a pelearse.

\- Perdón, perdón, es que de verdad es inesperado. -se intentaba excusar Takao, pero sus risas podían oírse al punto que Kuroko ya sabía que Takao había conocido a Midorima (aparte había oído el grito de éste).

Tetsuya sonrió un poco escuchándolos, sin percatarse de las miradas que inusualmente atraía.

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Será un año infernal para Midorima, teniendo a Takao y Kise ahí XD

Kuroko es demasiado _bonita_ para su propio bien. Posiblemente le pondrán algún apodo en la escuela, algo como _Princesa Fantasma_... Takao aprovechará para llamarle sólo _Princesa_ pues tendrá el argumento de que para él no es fantasma.(?)

¿Os está gustando? ¡Por favor dadme opiniones (¡e incluso sugerencias!) en vuestros reviews!

 **¡Siguiente capítulo 2 de Junio!**


	5. Se llama falta de presencia, Kagami-kun

**Notas iniciales**

Aclaraciones sobre mi "ausencia" en las notas finales, ¡disfrutad del capítulo!

Pd, los títulos de los capítulos a veces serán diálogos dichos en el mismo. ¡Os reto a encontrar quién lo dijo y a quien y a decirlo en un review! Quien lo haga tendrá mención de honor(?)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - Se llama "falta de presencia", Kagami-kun**

El inicio de curso fue bastante tranquilo. Tal como Kuroko recordaba, las primeras clases fueron un simple repaso del año anterior y una explicación rápida de lo que harían este curso. Al menos le sirvió para saber qué nivel se suponía que tenía. Sabía que si destacaba demasiado de pronto, sería extraño, por lo que debía asegurarse de sacar buenas notas pero no las mejores de todos. Akashi-kun debía aparecer siempre como el primero para no cambiar mucho las cosas. En cuanto llegó la hora del almuerzo, fue a dejar su petición para entrar al club de baloncesto, viendo que había otros que habían decidido hacer lo mismo, pero no le fue problema el pasar toda esa cola y dejar el papel cuando no miraban.

Al volver a su clase, sonrió levemente viendo que la comida gigante de Kagami-kun llamaba la atención de todos como siempre y se sentó en su sitio sacando su comida. Normalmente habría bajado a la cafetería, pero no tenía con quién comer ahí, además quería observar un poco antes lo que harían.

Justo cuando pensaba eso, Midorima entró. Caminó directamente hacia Akashi, el cual ya había sacado un tablero de shôgi como si fuera un acuerdo sin palabras. Takao miró divertido a los dos -sí, había entrado después del peliverde-, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Kuroko los miraba.

\- Oh, ¡pero si es la chica que ayudé en el 24h hace unos días! -exclamó, yendo hacia Kuroko con una gran sonrisa, mientras todos en la clase se congelaban. De nuevo, se habían olvidado de que estaba ahí.

\- Hola. -saludó Tetsuya sin soltar su refresco de vainilla (lo había comprado antes), y sin que pareciera darse cuenta de que todos miraban con sorpresa a la chica que parecía que acababa de aparecer en la clase, incluso el propio Akashi parecía sorprendido.

\- Demonios, ha estado todo el rato detrás de mí y ni me he dado cuenta. -dijo Kagami, mirando a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos- Hey, ¿no fuiste tú esa chica con la que hablé cuando estaba en la cancha de baloncesto? -le preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que Akashi, Midorima y Takao reaccionaron ante eso, el saber que Kagami jugaba también les causó una leve impaciencia, era alto y parecía mejor que un jugador normal, querían verle jugar.

\- Lo soy. -la peliceleste asintió con la cabeza.

\- No dijiste tu nombre. -Takao y Kagami hablaron casi a la vez, causando que el pelinegro empezara a reírse.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya.

Después de eso, Takao se sentó en la silla del al lado y empezó a hablar con ella y Kagami como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, aunque en tono algo más bajo de lo habitual porque notaba lo concentrados que estaban Akashi y Midorima en su partida de Shôgi, la que nadie se atrevía a quedarse viendo porque esos dos tenían un aura de "no te acerques".

Cuando terminó la hora de descanso, Takao ya les había dicho que también jugaba a baloncesto (Midorima perdió algo de concentración en ese momento) y hablaban sobre si podrían ser regulares en su primer año. Kagami dijo que era obvio, Midorima (que acababa de perder) le soltó que no soñara tanto, Takao se rió a carcajadas y Akashi comentó que a él le interesaba estar al menos en el primer grupo desde el inicio. Ahí Kagami se interesó y preguntó qué era eso de primer grupo, por lo que explicaron que dividían a los miembros por grupos.

\- No obstante, se dice que en toda la historia de Teiko nadie ha llegado al primer grupo en las pruebas iniciales. -remarcó Midorima- Unos chicos de segundo estaban hablando de ello.

\- Simplemente habrá que hacer historia, ¿no?

La respuesta de Takao causó que Midorima lo mirara entre irritado y sorprendido. Se lo tomaba tan... como si tuviera poca importancia. Qué molesto. En cambio Kuroko sonrió levemente, ya que sabía que lo iban a hacer.

\- Oh, ¡pero si puedes sonreír! -exclamó Kagami, mirando a la chica con gran sorpresa, y medio segundo después de que todos miraran a Kuroko, su expresión volvió a ser la de siempre.

\- No, no he sonreído. -negó, en tono totalmente monótono.

\- ¡Que te he visto!

\- Fue tu imaginación, un efecto de luz o una alucinación, Kagami-kun.

\- ¿¡Estás jugando conmigo!? -exclamó Kagami, poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza- De todas formas, ¿cómo lo haces para aparecer y desaparecer como un fantasma?

\- Se llama "falta de presencia", Kagami-kun. No tengo la culpa de que tú destaques tanto que mi falta de presencia empeore.

La risa de Takao interrumpió su pequeña pelea (sólo Kagami peleaba mientras Kuroko se divertía), el pelinegro parecía que iba a ahogarse esta vez de verdad de lo mucho que se reía. Kagami lo miró algo molesto porque creyó que se reía a su costa.

\- Ay, perdón, perdón. -decía Takao, entre risas- Es sólo que yo puedo ver tan fácilmente a Kuroko-chan que el hecho de que los demás no puedan es gracioso.

\- Es verdad, antes cuando has entrado la has visto directamente. -Akashi se levantó de su silla mientras hablaba, caminando hacia él con gran interés- ¿Cómo es que tú puedes verla con tanta facilidad?

\- Oh, es por mi habilidad secreta. -sonrió el pelinegro- "Hawk-Eye".

\- Puedo suponer que eso significa que puedes ver esta habitación como si fueras un halcón, en un plano aéreo, ¿con tu imaginación?

\- Y lo mismo pasa con una cancha de baloncesto. -sí, parecía presumir un poco, pero no importaba, su habilidad era de las que debía presumir.

Iban a decir algo más, pero sonó el timbre de final del almuerzo.

\- Hay que volver a clase antes de que las fans de Kise bloqueen la puerta, vamos, ¡Shin-chan! -después de eso, Takao agarró el brazo de Midorima y empezó a llevárselo.

\- ¿¡QUÉ ES ESO DE SHIN-CHAN!? -exclamó Midorima, claramente molesto e incómodo- ¡No me llames de esa forma tan familiar como si fuéramos amigos!

\- Pero, seremos compañeros de equipo pronto, vete acostumbrando~

Kuroko reprimió una carcajada ante eso, el Midorima del futuro nunca habría gritado de esa manera, pero estaba claro que aún era casi un niño y todavía no podía parar de la misma manera que en el futuro sus emociones. Akashi los observó irse sonriendo levemente, y después de hacerles un gesto con la cabeza a Kagami y Kuroko, volvió a su sitio y se sentó. De la clase de al lado les llegaron las risas de Takao, a las cuales se unió Kise en una animada conversación sobre Midorima y su sonrojo al ser llamado "Shin-chan".

\- Son raros. -murmuró Kagami, pero tampoco había podido evitar sonreír, sentía que faltaba una eternidad para esa tarde.

\- Tú también eres raro, Kagami-kun. -le respondió Kuroko, justo al momento en que entraba el profesor, de manera que el pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo para girarse y responderle a la provocación.

Tetsuya sonrió victorioso. Internamente.

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Me encantaría un fanart con las caras que pusieron al darse cuenta de que Kagami juega baloncesto xD Me los imagino primero tipo OnÖ y luego 9u9 (?) (cuesta hacerlo con números, disculpadme(?) XD)

En el próximo capítulo "por fin" tendremos contacto con el baloncesto~ el obvio reencuentro entre Himuro y Kagami ocurrirá también, y si mis cálculos no fallan (todavía no conté cuántas palabras son xD) seguramente llegaremos hasta el final o el inicio de las pruebas de nivel. Esa parte está un poco levemente absurda(?) pero por cosas de historia debía hacerlo de esa manera xD

¿Soy yo o pongo muchos "xD" de pronto? (?)

Aclaración sobre mi ausencia: ¿Os suena "amígdalas"? Es algo que forma parte de la boca, justo al inicio de la garganta (más o menos). Pues tuve amigdalítis. Eso significa que las amígdalas se me hincharon al punto que me dolía hasta tragar agua, y llegué a tener fiebre de 39... he tardado unos días en recuperarme pues la fiebre me dejó KO, al punto que incluso olvidé mis planes para la saga siguiente a esta xD (y al recordarlos me parecieron absurdos, por lo que tal vez fue algo bueno? XD) Igual, han sido 4 semanas sin actualización por lo que voy a intentar actualizar de más si mi horario me lo permite. Copiaré esta misma explicación en mis otras actualizaciones. Oh, y voy a publicar un oneshot de One Piece pronto (si puedo hoy) así que fans de OP os recomiendo leerlo si necesitáis ver a Cora-san y a Law felices :'v

 **¡Próximo capítulo en unas horas!**


End file.
